mattiethemousexreaderrabbit4everloverfandomcom-20200215-history
Snowman Story
Snowman Story is MattietheMouseXReaderRabbit4everlover's movie spoof of Disney/Pixar's Toy Story. It appeared on YouTube on March 25, 2015 because of "Inside Out" coming out on June 19, 2015. ''Cast: *Olaf (Frozen) as Woody'' *''Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) as Buzz Lightyear'' *''Mufasa (The Lion King) as Mr. Potato Head'' *''Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Slinky Dog'' *''Manny (Ice Age) as Rex'' *''Zazu (The Lion King) as Hamm'' *''Rarity (My Little Pony) as Bo Peep'' *''Kerchak (Tarzan) as Sarge'' *''Gorillas (Tarzan) as Sarge's Soldiers'' *''Zeke (Wade) as Andy'' *''Dot (A Bug's Life) as Baby Molly'' *''Anna (Frozen) as Mrs. Davis'' *''Marcel (Rio) as Sid Phillips'' *''Zoe (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked) as Hannah'' *''Hopper (A Bug's Life) as Scud'' *''Theodore (Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Etch'' *''Baymax (Big Hero 6) as Lenny'' *''Marshmallow (Frozen) as Mr. Shark'' *''Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) as Mr. Spell'' *''Pumbaa (The Lion King) as RC'' *''Timon (The Lion King) as Robot'' *''Diego (Ice Age) as Rocky Gibraltar'' *''Dexter (Night at the Museum) as Snake'' *''Wildebeests (The Lion King) as Troll Dolls'' *''Trolls (Frozen) as Various Squeeze Toy Aliens'' *''Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) as Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien'' *''Marlin (Finding Nemo) as Combat Carl'' *''Nemo (Finding Nemo) as Baby Face'' *''Young Simba (The Lion King) as Ducky'' *''Elliot (Open Season) as Frog'' *''Donkey (Shrek) as Hand-in-the-Box'' *''Lois Griffin/Peter Griffin (Family Guy) as Janie/Pterodactyl'' *''Shrek as Jingle Joe'' *''Adult Nala (The Lion King) as Legs'' *''Dim (A Bug's Life) as Rockmobile'' *''Adult Simba (The Lion King) as Roller Bob'' *''Dug (UP) as Walking Car'' *''Kevin (UP)as Burned Rag Doll'' *''Sulley (Monsters, Inc. and University) as Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy'' *''Simpsons from Springfield (The Simpsons) as Yellow Soldier Toys'' *''Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) as Sally Doll'' ''Chapters: *Snowman Story Part 1 -Opening (“You’ve Got A Friend In Me”)'' *''Snowman Story Part 2 - The Coast is Clear/The Staff Meeting'' *''Snowman Story Part 3 - “The Gorilla Song”'' *''Snowman Story Part 4 - Timothy Q. Mouse, The Space Ranger'' *''Snowman Story Part 5 - “Strange Things”'' *''Snowman Story Part 6 - Olaf and Timothy Q. Mouse Fight/Marcel'' *''Snowman Story Part 7 - Who Will Zeke Pick?/A Snowman Accused'' *''Snowman Story Part 8 - Lost at the Gas Station'' *''Snowman Story Part 9 - Going Inside Pizza Planet'' *''Snowman Story Part 10 - Timothy Q. Mouse Meets the Trolls'' *''Snowman Story Part 11 - At Marcel’s House'' *''Snowman Story Part 12 - Playtime with Marcel'' *''Snowman Story Part 13 - “I Will Go Sailing No More”'' *''Snowman Story Part 14 - Timothy Q. Mouse’s Paw Bandage'' *''Snowman Story Part 15 - Marcel’s Window to Zeke’s/Timothy Q. Mouse is Fixed'' *''Snowman Story Part 16 - The Big One'' *''Snowman Story Part 17 - 'Timothy Q. Mouse, I Can’t Do This Without You' *Snowman Story Part 18 - Olaf Asks For Help/The Rescue Mission'' *''Snowman Story Part 19 - ‘Play Nice!’'' *''Snowman Story Part 20 - The Chase'' *''Snowman Story Part 21 - Rocket Power'' *''Snowman Story Part 22 - Christmas In Zeke’s House'' *''Snowman Story Part 23 - End Credits'' ''Movie Used: *Toy Story (1995)'' ''Clips: *Frozen (2013)'' *''Frozen Fever (2015)'' *''Dumbo (1941)'' *''The Lion King (1994)'' *''The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride (1998)'' *''The Lion King 1 1/2 (2004)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks (2007)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009)'' *''Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chipwrecked (2011)'' *''Ice Age (2002)'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006)'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs (2009)'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift (2012)'' *''My Little Pony (2010)'' *''Tarzan (1999)'' *''Wade (1939-2015)'' *''Wade: The Movie (2015)'' *''A Bug's Life (1998)'' *''Rio (2011)'' *''Rio 2 (2014)'' *''Big Hero 6 (2014)'' *''Pinocchio (1940)'' *''Night at the Museum (2006)'' *''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian (2009)'' *''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014)'' *''The Simpsons (1989)'' *''The Simpsons Movie (2007)'' *''Finding Nemo (2003)'' *''Open Season (2006)'' *''Open Season 2 (2008)'' *''Open Season 3 (2010)'' *''Shrek (2001)'' *''Shrek 2 (2004)'' *''Shrek the Third (2007)'' *''Shrek Forever After (2010)'' *''Up (2009)'' *''Monsters, Inc. (2001)'' *''Monsters University (2013)'' *''Dinosaur (2000)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe (2005)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: Prince Caspian (2008)'' *''The Chronicles of Narnia: The Voyage of the Dawn Treader (2010)'' *''Ratatouille (2007)'' *''The Incredibles (2004)'' *''WALL-E (2008)'' ''Songs: *You've Got a Friend in Me'' *''You've Got a Friend in Me (Reprise)'' *''Strange Things'' *''I Will Go Sailing No More'' *''Hakuna Matata'' *''Pop Goes the Weasel''